


Any Afternoon

by Dee_Laundry



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, Drabble, Ears, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry





	Any Afternoon

Lying on his stomach on his bunk in the middle of the afternoon, John Sheppard is reading a new novel. Supposedly.

Actually, he’s enjoying – reveling in, another man might say – the warm pressure of Rodney McKay draped across his back, of lips pressing slowly, lazily onto random spots on the back of his head and neck.

“My sister taught herself Elvish,” Rodney says.

Although he can’t rouse himself to more than mild curiosity, John asks, “Why would you bring that up now?”

“No reason,” Rodney says, and plants a series of small kisses along the shell of John’s right ear.


End file.
